Misleading Desires
by theonlykyla
Summary: Non-canon pairing. Alice and Edward have been friends since kindergarten. They are best friends, but how will their relationship last when it becomes about jealousy and over-protectiveness, thrown in with hot, no holds barred sexual chemistry?


**Misleading Desires**

**So this little O/s has been stuck in my head for a few days so it had to come out...**

**I know this pairing is unconventional but what I can say, the characters tell me the story...and I just take directions...**

**On with it...**

**EPOV**

Alice and I have been friends since Kindergarten when I stopped a group of boys from picking on her. She's always been the tiniest little thing but back then she looked at least two years younger than what she was, so I kind of became her body guard.

We've been best friends ever since. I have always known that I loved Alice, but I've never been in love with her. I will protect her until the end of time. However, I couldn't protect her from myself.

Our senior year in college we got completely smashed at a party, went back to my apartment and fucked. And continued to fuck, regularly. Like on a schedule and shit. My dick couldn't get enough of her tight little pussy and apparently, she felt the same.

That was three years ago.

And today, I know that I'm going to have to break her heart and kiss her goodbye, possibly for good.

I've been scaling back my time with her slowly over the past six months and she knows it. She also knows the reason why. I'm in love with someone else. I'm ready to take the next step in building that relationship into something more serious and committed and fucking Alice on a regular basis isn't healthy for either of us at this point.

You see, Alice is in love with me.

I walk into my office and put my coat and bag in the closet before moving towards my desk. I stop and sigh when I spot my chair.

_She walked in wearing nothing but a black trench coat cinched at the waist, her long black hair flowing behind her, six-inch stilettos on her feet. "Hello, Edward," She seductively called to me before locking the door and dropping the coat. _

_She stood there in nothing but a black sheer bra and matching thong. My cock was instantly hard._

"_Hello, Alice. To what do I owe this pleasure?" My voice heavy with lust as I palmed myself through my slacks._

_She slowly sauntered over to me, swaying her hips as she approached me. "I was feeling a little lonely and thought you might be too." Her voice dripped in wanton need as she put a high heeled foot up on the arm of my chair, displaying her soaking pussy to my glazed over eyes._

"_You know I never want you to feel lonely baby," The desire oozed from my tongue as I leaned in and took a big whiff of her luscious arousal. I pulled her to me, kissing her stomach as my hands gripped her ass causing her to moan. _

_I moved her leg off the arm of my chair to hang over the side as I picked her up putting her other leg on the other arm, and pulled her body as tight to mine as possibly._

"_I have missed you, Alice." I cooed before capturing her lips in a deep and heated kiss. _

_Her arms went around my neck, holding me to her as our tongues fought for control. I thrust up feeling her heat directly over my now throbbing shaft. We broke apart, panting and her lips went to my neck as her fingers deftly started to unbutton my shirt, after she rid me of my tie._

_I reached the clasp of her bra, quickly unhinging it and sliding the straps down her shoulders to get rid of the offensive material. Once her perky breasts were free, I captured one roughly in my mouth being neither gentle or caring with how I handled it. I sucked her whole nipple hard into my mouth, loving how it puckered around my tongue. I bit down on her taut nipple and she hissed, "Jesus, you have missed me. Fuck me, Edward. My pussy is throbbing and your cock is hard as steel." She started unbuttoning my pants and I lifted my hips for her to release my cock as she slid my pants downs my thighs._

_She wasted no time positioning herself over me as I thrust up and into her in one push. She gasp as I pulled her legs up around the sides of my head, "Grab a hold of the arms of the chair and don't let go." I said as I watched my cock gliding in and out of her wet pussy. She felt indescribable wrapped around me. _

_I pushed deeper into her with each upward stroke. I loved fucking her this way, as she was so small and I can bend her easily, feeling her so deeply. _

_She pushed down and I pushed up, we fucked hard, rough and neither of us came quickly. Both of us enjoyed the feel of how the other felt when we were connected this way._

_I grabbed her knees and swung them both to the left, swiveling her around on my cock, "Put your feet down in front and ride my cock, baby." I loved how we've gotten so used to each others bodies that my cock didn't leave the confines of her pussy as I swung her around. _

_She moaned at the new depth that this position afforded. I grabbed her hips and pulled her, forcing my cock all the way inside her so that my hips hit her ass, flush. We were both panting, moaning and covered in sweat. "Touch yourself Alice, I'm close."_

_I could feel her small hand move to her clit, so I leaned back pushing my hips higher, and quickened my pace as I felt my orgasm forcing its way out and I filled her pussy. She whimpered out as her walls clamped down on my pulsing dick. I gave her a few more thrusts to help her ride it out before pulling her back into my lap, wrapping my arms all the way around her, resting my forehead on her shoulder._

"_Fuck, Edward, I needed that."_

That's how it always was with Alice and I. Hot and Heavy and totally fulfilling.

It was outside of the sex that we had our issues. Our friendship was as strong as ever, until one of us starting dating other people. Then the sex became angry, volatile and downright angry rough sex.

Both of us taking it out on the other, her jealous issues with someone else stealing my heart and my protective issues of making sure she didn't get hurt.

I sat down at my chair, booted up my computer and started my day, trying to distract myself from what lie ahead.

Around noon Emmett came to get me for lunch, "Ready to go," his voice echoing around the room. "Sure, give me a few minutes to wrap this up. Just go on down, I'll meet you in the lobby." He nodded, "No problem but don't keep me waiting, I'm starving."

I finished up, shut down my system and made my way to the elevator. The doors dinged open and I stepped inside when I was hit with another memory.

_We stepped onto the elevator, it was early evening, the office deserted but I had a deadline so Alice came to wait in my office. After I finished up before we headed out together for the evening. "You look beautiful tonight, Alice." She truly was a sight in that black silk dress, one shoulder left bare, her delicate skin shining under the harsh lighting. Her legs looked a mile long as the dress hit her mid thigh and she had on red five-inch heels._

_The sight of her forced my cock to ram against my zipper with undeniable need. "What do you have on underneath?" I asked. She slowly turned to me, lifted the front of her dress to reveal her bare pussy, my breath hitched. I wasted no time pushing her against the mirrored wall, hitting the stop button on the elevator, throwing her leg over my shoulder as I dropped to my knees, "Let me have a taste," I ran my nose along the inside of her thigh before running my tongue up her slit, gathering her wetness._

"_Fucking delicious, as always." Her head fell back against the wall as she slightly parted her legs before I picked up her other leg throwing it over my other shoulder, holding her up by her ass._

_My tongue dove into, thrashing her pussy with swift strokes, laving the walls before moving up to suck on her swollen button. Her body was so receptive to me, I knew ever way to offer her pleasure. I pushed her up higher on the wall so that I could continue fucking her with my tongue as her hips jutted out and began fucking my face. I groaned with pleasure in feeling her movement. I loved taking her this way, it was about her and what made her feel good. _

_But I knew she would return the favor. That's how it was for us, tit for tat. She never left my cock unsatisfied. _

_I fucked her hard with my tongue and drank all of the juice that poured from her when she came in mouth. I moaned as she screamed my name and slowed her hips, coming down from her high._

"_Mmm, I've been waiting for you to do that all damn day, Edward." She panted out in a hoarse tone still full of that post orgasmic fog._

"_My pleasure, babe." I licked my lips, savoring her flavor, while slowly lowering her to the ground before restarting the elevator on it's descent. Her legs were wobbly and she stumbled a bit, holding on to me to keep from falling. _

_I put my arms out to catch her as I stood and pulled her into a kiss. "Better now?" I asked as I pulled back to see her eyes hooded and filled with desire. "Oh no, little one, we have a busy night of obligations to get through. And Esme would kill both of us for skipping out, so stop looking at me that way." She pouted but nodded her head, "I know. But later?" Her eyes begged me to agree, and I couldn't say no. We hadn't fucked in a few days and my cock was poised for release._

"_Of course." I replied as the elevator dinged signally we'd arrived in the lobby._

The elevator dinged signally I'd once again reached the lobby and I walked out to find Emmett smiling and ready to go.

All through lunch I was distracted. Emmett was getting annoyed that I wasn't paying attention to his story about his latest sexcapade with Rosalie or how they were remodeling their house.

My mind was on Alice.

"Yo, bro, you with me or not?" Emmett snapped his fingers in my face again to get my attention.

"Yes, Emmett, sorry, I have a lot on my mind." I sincerely replied. "I probably should have just rescheduled this lunch, I'm not really into it today."

"Bella got you tied up in knots already?" He joked.

"Oh, um, yes, she certainly has." I stumbled, instantly feeling guilty for thinking of Alice instead of Bella.

"Edward, dude, what gives? Are you and Bella having problems already?" His face held a world of worry.

"Oh no, Em, nothing like. I just ….." Emmett knew about Alice and I's arrangement, and we didn't exactly see eye to eye about it. He felt that I was very unfair to her, given that I knew she was in love with me yet continued to fuck her knowing I wasn't. Believe me, I held a lot of guilt over that as well.

"I have to end things with Alice today, for once and for all." His face turned blood red as the anger poured out of him instantly.

"You're still fucking Alice and you've asked Bella to move in with you?" Emmett didn't get angry often but when he did he looked gigantic and extremely intimidating.

"Lower your voice, Emmett. And no, it's not like that. I haven't slept with her at all since I started dating Bella seriously. We've fooled around a few times in the very beginning but that's it." I let out a long sigh waiting for the chastisement to begin.

"So you have NOT stuck your penis in her vagina in six months? Is that how it is?" I nodded, not wanting to answer these questions but knowing he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"When was the last time you had your dick in her mouth, Edward?" I cringed, knowing he was going to blow his stack when I chose to answer.

"Edward, Bella deserves better than this. Does she know about Alice, at least?" I nodded again.

"Spill it, little brother, NOW." His hands were balling into fists on top of the table. I had to be honest.

"She blew me about three months ago. I haven't touched her though in six months, since the night that Bella agreed to us dating exclusively. The blow job, well, it was a mistake, I gave in out of frustration as Bella and I hadn't consummated our relationship yet." I paused and took a drink of water.

"I told Bella everything the night I asked her to move in with me. She was upset but she understood. She's amazing Emmett, I know this, and it's also how I know that she is the one for me, I have no doubts about that. Now, I just have to tell Alice that it's really over, for good this time, and that Bella is moving in with me."

"Thank God she still loves you man. If you lost her, you'd be losing the best thing that ever happened to you. Don't get me wrong, you know I love Alice, man but it's never been a good fit for the two of you, you bring out the worst in each other. You know this." I nodded once again.

Alice and I had a tumultuous relationship since graduating college. Yes, we were best friends but we knew how to push each others buttons and we did when we didn't like who the other was seeing or what they were doing with their lives. The year before I'd met Bella had been the worst between Alice and I. If we weren't fucking, we were fighting, and if weren't fighting or fucking we simply weren't speaking to each other. It got extremely bad just after I met Bella. To the point that Alice and I took a weekend trip away together and stayed locked in a hotel room forty-five minutes away doing nothing but having sex repeatedly.

It was almost like she was trying to fuck me into loving her and I was trying to fuck her out of love with me. We didn't speak for two weeks after that trip.

Bella had known about mine and Alice's friendship from the get go. I mean, she is my best friend, but Bella hadn't met her until around the three month mark, after I had officially quit fucking Alice and started having sex with Bella. Alice was rude and nasty and seethed with jealousy. She got the sense right away that Bella was someone special, someone fulfilling my needs and would replace her in my life.

I would always consider Alice my best friend, well, that was until I decided that I was deeply in love with Bella and wanted to move in with her, marry her and have a family with her.

Alice didn't know all of that information yet. Which is why I had to talk to her, today. Bella was moving in in two days. I was planning to propose to her when we go away on vacation next month and I was hoping to be married by the end of the year.

Alice would not be happy about any of those morsels of news.

I bid Emmett goodbye at the elevators and went back to my office to finish out the day. Working mindlessly when I got email from Bella asking where I kept something in the apartment. She was clearing out some of my things to move some of her things in. Thinking about the upcoming move spurred on another memory of when I was moving into my apartment two years ago.

_Alice had just broken up with Riley and my dick hadn't been wet in almost three months. I had never been more happy to see him go. We'd been moving my crap all day in the hot heat and were drenched in sweat. _

_The movers were finally done and just Alice and I were in the apartment. "You know how hot you look covered in sweat, right?" Alice teased standing in front of the fan, shirt raised slightly so that the bottom of her bra was teasing me. _

"_Oh yeah? You look pretty tempting too, teasing me with that mini view of your tits." I teased right back. _

"_These tits?" She said throwing her shirt over her head and groping her boobs seductively._

"_Alice, don't start what you can't finish." I admonished her. Hell, she hadn't been single twelve fucking hours. _

"_Oh I intend to finish," she reached behind her, releasing her bra and pulling her shorts down to reveal that luscious naked body to me. "What do you say we christen this apartment the right way?" _

_I had her back against the kitchen counter in two point five seconds. My short around my ankles and my cock buried deep inside as I plowed away. She screamed and thrashed and fucked me right back. My cock was balls deep inside her and I was relentless, pinching her clit, biting her nipples. I was a starving man at a smorgasbord. _

_She wrapped her legs around me, pulling me deeper and we both cried as we came, forever leaving our mark on that counter top as I cracked it from the strength of my hold._

_We made it to the shower, where I lubed her up and took her ass while she bent over the bench seat that was built in. She was so tiny, I always worried about hurting her with my large cock in such a tight space. But she'd always push back, taking my dick deeper into her. I loved taking her in the ass because she would finger her pussy and tickle my balls making us both cum hard. We didn't do it often but enough that we had it down pat_

_She blew me on the small balcony and I was sure that my neighbors got an earful that night as we were neither quiet or courteous in our noise making. But it didn't stop either of us. Her mouth was too good wrapped around my dick and I'd had a three month dry spell to make up for. Matter of fact, I think I received three glowing blow jobs that weekend, one for every month I'd had to do without. When I'd remind Alice of that fact, she'd drop to her knees and suck me off. And I let her._

_There wasn't much space in that whole apartment that didn't have a touch of our lust for one another._

Which is why I wanted Bella and I to move to a new place. But Bella insisted we stayed there until we found a house and so far, we hadn't had any luck.

The alarm on my blackberry sounded and I knew that the time had come. We were meeting for drinks at our favorite pub. I made a quick call to Bella to check in and let her know I was leaving and would call her on my way home. She wished me luck and told me she loved me. I was a damn lucky man to have such an understanding woman in my life.

I made good time, parked my car and went in to wait for Alice but she was already there. She waved me over, a beer for each of us on the table.

"Hi gorgeous," She said as she hugged me, tiptoeing up to kiss my cheek.

"Hi little one," I whispered into her ear while I hugged her back.

I removed my coat and laid it across the chair next to me before sitting down to face her.

"How have you been lately?" I wanted to start this off and get the ball rolling. No need to pussyfoot around.

"I've been good. Working on some new stuff for the shop, so I've been thoroughly immersed for a while now."

"That's great, Alice. But you still have to have a life outside of the shop, too. How's the love life going?" I hoped that she'd have news to report on that end, as well, making this conversation a little easier.

"There's someone." She blinked and her eyes were on fire. This wasn't just someone. Alice had only ever had that look for me. A small amount of the caveman in men arose but I quietly smushed him back down. "That's great news, little one. Anyone I know?"

"Yes, but let's talk about you first, you called this little meeting," she even did the whole air quotes dripping in sarcasm.

I cleared my throat and nodded, "Yes, I did. I have something exciting to tell you. Well, exciting to me anyways and I wanted you to hear it from me, first." I watched her to gauge her reaction. She tensed slightly but didn't appear to get angry. That was a good sign.

"I've asked Bella to move in with me." My words hung in the air for a few seconds before she looked down and sighed. "That's all? I was so afraid you were going to tell me you proposed already." She gushed out.

"Alice, I am going to propose. Next month, when we go to Florida on vacation." I steeled myself for the backlash I was sure to come.

She wiped a tear from her eye before looking at me. "So she really is the one, isn't she?" She barely spoke the words out loud.

"Yes, Alice, she really is."

"It doesn't surprise me. I knew from the first time that you told me about her that this one was different. Your eyes sparkled when you talked about her. You never looked at me that way nor had you had that look with any of your other girlfriends." She was eerily calm and collected. This was a civil conversation, which completely threw me off guard.

"I want you to be happy for me Alice. I want you to find someone and be happy, too." I gently told her.

"I am happy, Edward. I think I have something really special with Jasper." Her eyes twinkled again. So it was Jasper. I had noticed the chemistry between them a few months back at a party we were all attending.

"Jasper, huh?" I teased.

"Yeah." She let out with a light laugh.

"So it looks like we both might have our own Happy Endings after all." I stated feeling ten times lighter. This was a welcomed surprise.

"Maybe, we'll see. He's no you, but then again, Bella's no me." And there was the bitchy Alice I knew and loved.

"Alice, there is no comparison. I won't play that bullshit with you and you know it." My guard back up at that little swipe she had just made.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Some habits never die, ya know?" Her eyes were sad for a moment then cleared. "We were just never meant to be. But we had a hell of a ride, didn't we?"

I nodded, because honestly we did. "You'll always be my best friend, little one."

"And you'll always be mine."

We spent another hour or so catching up and talking about Jasper and Bella. We hugged goodbye and I wiped a few tears from her cheek.

"Be safe, little one."

"Always, gorgeous."

As I drove home, I felt the memories of our desire float away out into the night air seeping through my cracked window. We may have taken a few wrong turns and mislead each other down destructive paths but the underlying desire to be friends would never leave.

That made me smile.

THE END

**A/n: this little story has been wrecking my brain to the point that it gave me writers block while trying to finish a chapter of Anger Management. **

**I hope you like it. I know it's not a typical couple but I couldn't get that first lemon OUT. OF. MY. HEAD.**

**Leave me some love if you've got some for me:)**

**Kyla**


End file.
